Fashion Guide - Season Three
This page is dedicated to what Queen Mary, her Ladies-in-Waiting, Queen Catherine and Queen Elizabeth wore for their fashion choices on Reign, With a lot of choices and clothing being designed by Meredith Markworth-Pollack. * ''With a huge thank you to; ReignWikia.tumblr, and Fashion-of-Reign.Tumblr Season 3 Spiders In a Jar Fashion - Spiders In Jar 7.png|Vintage 1950s Chantilly Lace Coctail Dress from Sielian Vintage. Fashion - Spiders In Jar 8.png|Vintage embroidered capelet from Why Naught Vintage Fashion - Leaps of Faith 17.png|Embroidered Wool-Blend Vest. * Also worn in Leaps of Faith Fashion - Spiders In Jar 5.png|antique mid-1800s French Tiara Crown Fashion - Spiders In Jar 1.png|Valentine Rouge Jewelry ‘Victorian Necklace Fashion - Spiders In Jar 6.png|Percossi Papi ‘Sun and Moon’ Gold-Plated Multi-Stone Earrings. Fashion - Spiders In Jar 2.png|Valentine Rouge ‘Felicity’ Petite Labradorite Earrings Fashion - Spiders In Jar 4.png|The Cat’s Meow Vintage Intruders Fashion - Intruders 1.png|Edera Jewelry ‘Fleur de Citronnier’ Handmade Lace Pendant Necklace. Fashion - Intruders 2.png| Indulgems by Grace Chan Organic Pearl Drop Earrings. Fashion - Intruders 3.png|Azaara Jewelry Lemon Quartz Openwork Drop Earrings Clans Fashion - Clans 3.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - Clans 5.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - Clans 6.png|Rightful Owner Custom Crown. Fashion - Clans 2.png|Alfredo Laggia Flower Bib Necklace Fashion - Clans 4.png|Paris by Debra Moreland ‘Muscat’ necklace. Fashion - Clans 8.png|Stephen Dweck Dumortierite & Bronze Earrings. Fashion - Hanging Swords 9.png|Alfredo Laggia Statement Gold Earrings. Fashion - Clans 7.png|Yestadt Millinery via Anthropologie Streaming Bow Leather Gloves Safe Passage Fashion - Succession 2.png|Valentino Embroidered Tulle Gown. Fashion - Safe Passage .png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - Safe Passage 10.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - Love & Death 2.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - Safe Passage 4.png|Oscar de la Renta Open-Knit Cashmere Sweater. Fashion - Safe Passage 8.png|LaKrause Pearl and Rhinestone Crown Fashion - Safe Passage 3.png|Swarovski Crystal and Faux Pearl Necklace Fashion - Safe Passage 1.png|Azaara Jewelry Drop Earrings. Fashion - No Way Out 11.png|Zoe & Morgan Spike Burst Earrings Fashion - Safe Passage 5.png|Miguel Ases Embellished Drop Earrings Fashion - Safe Passage 11.png|A. Marie Costumes Vintage Sunburst Earrings To The Death Fashion - To The Death 5.png|Monique Lhuillier Strapless Embroidered Gown. Fashion - Safe Passage 10.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - To The Death 9.png|1960s Oscar de la Renta Silk Printed Dress. Fashion - To The Death 11.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - To The Death 13.png|1940s Embroidered Velvet Bethlehem Jacket from Divine Decadence Originals Fashion - To The Death 4.png|Virgins, Saints & Angels Designs ‘Venado’ Tiara. Fashion - To The Death 7.png|Viktoria Novak All Spectrum Crown Fashion - No Way Out 10.png|A. Marie Costumes Vintage Pearl Choker. Fashion - To The Death 14.png|Thyreos Vassiliki Handmade Central Sapphire with Rose Cut Diamonds Medieval Collar Necklace. Fashion - To The Death 10.png|Heidi Daus Damoiselle Multicolor Double Medallion Earrings Fashion - To The Death 8.png|Pamela Love Sunburst Earrings. Fashion - Wedlock 8.png|Jose & Maria Barrera Crystal Drop Chandelier Earrings. Fashion - To The Death 12.png|Miss Ellie via BHLDN ‘English Garden Locket’ Bracelet Fashion - To The Death 3.jpg|Rosantica ‘Penelope’ Gold-Tone Finger Bracelet. Fashion - To The Death 2.png|Vintage Miriam Haskell Pearl Drop Floral Earrings. Strange Bedfellow Fashion - Strange Bedfellow 5.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - Strange Bedfellow 7.png|Isabel Marant x H&M Lace Top. Fashion - Strange Bedfellow 2.png|Temperley London ‘Josette’ Embellished Polka Dot Silk-Organza Embroidered Skirt. Fashion - Strange Bedfellow 1.png|FP Collection by Free People ‘Summer Love’ Dress. Fashion - Strange Bedfellow 6.png|Jeffrey Campbell x Free People ‘Joe’ Lace Up Boots Fashion - Strange Bedfellow 8.png|Katerina Psoma via BHLDN ‘Faye’ Drop Earrings. Fashion - Strange Bedfellow 4.png|Heidi Daus ‘Be Linked’ Swarovski Crystal Drop Earrings Fashion - Strange Bedfellow 3.png|Ashley Pittman Dark Horn Leaf Dangle & Drop Earrings No Way Out Fashion - No Way Out 13.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - No Way Out 12.png|Valentino Silk-Lace Blouse. Fashion - No Way Out 5.png|Vintage cold shoulder spotted shrug from Why Naught Vintage. Fashion - No Way Out 4.png|Annabelle NYC via BHLDN Monterey Shawl. Fashion - No Way Out 16.png|Vilshenko ‘Sofia’ Tiered Jacquard Maxi Skirt. Fashion - No Way Out 15.png|Paris by Debra Moreland ‘Heal the World’ Tiara. Fashion - No Way Out 17.png|Naturae Design Myrtle Crown in gold Fashion - No Way Out 8.png| Maria Elena Headpieces ‘MT 9006B’ Filigree Crown Fashion - No Way Out 14.png|Ben-Amun Gold-Plated Cabochon Necklace. Fashion - No Way Out 10.png|A. Marie Costumes Vintage Pearl Choker Fashion - No Way Out 7.png|Virgins, Saints & Angels Designs Magdalena Collar Necklace Fashion - No Way Out 11.png|Zoe & Morgan Spike Burst Earrings Fashion - No Way Out 9.png|Alexis Bittar Imperial Lucite & Crystal Double-Drop Earrings. Fashion - No Way Out 6.png|Stephanie Kantis Blue Quartz & Smoke Topaz Briolette Venetian Chandelier Earrings Fashion - No Way Out 3.png|Azaara Semi-Precious Multi-Stone Beaded Cluster Drop Earrings Fashion - No Way Out 2.png|Elizabeth Cole Gold-Plated Swarovski Crystal Earrings Fashion - No Way Out 1.png|Gillian Steinhardt Origami Earrings Succession Fashion - Succession 2.png|Valentino Embroidered Tulle Gown. Fashion - Succession 6.png|Vintage embroidered capelet from Why Naught Vintage. Fashion - Succession 9.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - Succession 8.png|Vintage Faux Crystal Chandelier Drop Earrings. Fashion - Succession 7.png|Azaara Pavé Spike Drop Earrings. Fashion - Succession 10.png|Kelly Wearstler ‘Ritzo’ Drop Earrings. Fashion - Succession 4.png|Konstantino Silver & 18 Karat Gold Kite Chandelier Earrings. Fashion - Succession 3.png|Stephanie Kantis Antiquity Dangle Earrings. Fashion - Succession 5.png|Millianna Jewelry Victoria 4 CC Necklace. Fashion - Succession 1.png|Erickson Beamon ‘Ballroom Dancing’ Gold-Plated Swarovski Crystal Necklace. Bruises That Lie Fashion - Strange Bedfellow 5.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - Bruises That Lie 6.png|Lanvin Embroidered Chiffon-Paneled Printed Satin Blouse Fashion - Bruises That Lie 1.png|Isabel Marant Wiley Crepe Top. Fashion - Bruises That Lie 16.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - Bruises That Lie 18.png|Vintage 1960s Oscar de la Renta Silk Printed Dress Fashion - Bruises That Lie 22.png|1920s silk lame piano shawl from Sielian Vintage. Fashion - Bruises That Lie 9.png|Maria Elena Headpieces MT9007 Crown Fashion - Bruises That Lie 7.png|Viktoria Novak “The Royal One” Crown Fashion - Bruises That Lie 14.png|Indulgems - Grace Chan via BHLDN Nacre Lariat Necklace Fashion - Bruises That Lie 5.png|Alexis Bittar Crystal-Baguette Cluster Bib Necklace. Fashion - Bruises That Lie 21.png|Alexis Bittar Shadow Star Doublet Necklace Fashion - Bruises That Lie 17.png|Miss Ellie via BHLDN ‘English Garden Locket’ Bracelet Fashion - Bruises That Lie 13.png|Ashley Pittman Dark Horn Chandelier Earrings. Fashion - Bruises That Lie 12.png|Stephen Dweck Flower Jasper Drop Earrings. Fashion - Bruises That Lie 11.png|Millianna Jewelry Audrey Pearl Earrings. Fashion - Bruises That Lie 10.png|Stephen Dweck Malachite & Crystal Quartz Pearl Drops Fashion - Bruises That Lie 4.png|Stephen Dweck Green Pearl Center Quilted Button Earring Fashion - Bruises That Lie 3.png|Erickson Beamon Lady of the Lake Teardrop Earrings. Fashion - Bruises That Lie 2.png|Lulu Frost Larkspur Drop Earrings Fashion - Bruises That Lie 8.png|Erickson Beamon Ripple Cascade Earrings Fashion - Bruises That Lie 15.png|Heidi Daus Damoiselle Multicolor Earrings Fashion - Bruises That Lie 20.png|Radà Jewelry via BHLDN ‘Giallo’ Chandelier Earrings. Wedlock Fashion - Wedlock 11.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - Wedlock 12.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - Wedlock 3.png|Tamara Mellon Leather-Trimmed Cotton-Blend Lace Top Fashion - Wedlock 1.png|Alberta Ferretti Lace-Trimmed Silk-Chiffon Top. Fashion - Wedlock 7.png|Anthropologie Saundra Beaded Belt. Fashion - Wedlock 2.png|Rabbitwood & Reason Custom Renaissance Crown Tiara. Fashion - Wedlock 5.png|Ben-Amun via BHLDN Decadence Necklace. Fashion - Wedlock 10.png|Mela Jewelry Jacopa Pearl Earrings. Fashion - Wedlock 9.png|Ben-Amun Metal Drop Earrings. Fashion - Wedlock 8.png|Jose & Maria Barrera Crystal Drop Chandelier Earrings Fashion - Wedlock 6.png|Paris by Debra Moreland via BHLDN Biltmore Earrings Fashion - Wedlock 4.png| Jewelry Flora Small Pearl & Crystal Bridal Chandelier Earrings Fashion - Wedlock 13.png|Paris by Debra Moreland ‘Pavlova’ Tiara. Fashion - Wedlock 14.png|Toronto’s The Cat’s Meow Vintage store. Fashion - Wedlock 15.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - Wedlock 16.png|Vintage Miriam Haskell Baroque Pearl Necklace. Our Undoing Fashion - Our Undoing 14.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - Our Undoing 1.png|Temperley London Almas Satin-Trimmed Embroidered Tulle Top Fashion - Our Undoing 13.png|1970s Hermes Printed Silk Maxi Skirt from Sielian Vintage. Fashion - Our Undoing 15.png|Antique ruffled silk cape from Why Naught Shop. Fashion - Our Undoing 16.png|Erickson Beamon ‘Razor’s Edge’ Earrings. Fashion - Our Undoing 2.png|Arme De L’Amour Moon Gold Plated Earring. Fashion - Our Undoing 8.png|Anthropologie Cosmic Star Drop Earrings. Fashion - Our Undoing 6.png|Thyreos Vassiliki Wreath Tiara in 18k yellow gold. Fashion - Our Undoing 11.png|LaKrause Custom Beaded Myrtle Headpiece. Fashion - Our Undoing 10.png|Raina Belts Spago Belt. Fashion - Our Undoing 7.png|Deepa Gurnani via Anthropologie Floretta Belt. Fashion - Our Undoing 9.png|Thyreos Vassiliki Floral Mesh Collar Necklace. Fashion - Our Undoing 3.png|Gillian Steinhardt Dynasty Choker. Fashion - Our Undoing 4.png|Antique filigree necklace from Why Naught Vintage. Fashion - Our Undoing 5.png|Rhondi Rocks Jewelry Custom Light Gold Agate Collar Necklace Fashion - Our Undoing 2.png|Arme De L’Amour Moon Gold Plated Earring. Fashion - Our Undoing 8.png|Anthropologie Cosmic Star Drop Earrings. Fashion - Our Undoing 12.png|Paperblanks “Nocturnelle” Unlined Journal. The Hound and the Hare Fashion - Hound N Hare 13.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - Hound N Hare 2.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - Hound N Hare 14.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - Hound N Hare 5.png|Kate Moss - Tulle & Crocheted Lace Maxi Dress. Fashion - Hound N Hare 4.png|Marchesa Beaded Tulle Gown. Fashion - Hound N Hare 11.png|The House of Hats Custom Made Renaissance Pearl Crown Fashion - Hound N Hare 3.png|Stephen Dweck Bronze Pendant Necklace. Fashion - Hound N Hare 6.png|Ben-Amun via BHLDN Luna Bracelet Fashion - Hound N Hare 8.png|Aurélie Bidermann ‘Majorelle Gardens’ Necklace Fashion - Hound N Hare 10.png|Gillian Steinhardt Jewelry Totem Pearl Choker. Fashion - Hound N Hare 7.png|Ben-Amun via BHLDN Spire Earrings Fashion - Hound N Hare 9.png|Lulu Frost Orbit Gold-Tone Earrings Fashion - Hound N Hare 12.png|Jeffrey Campbell-Free People Joe Laced Over-the-Knee Boots Fight or Flight Fashion - Fight or Flight 2.png|1970s Alfred Angelo by Edythe Vincent Appliqué Gown. Fashion - Fight or Flight 8.png|Gareth Pugh Stretch-Silk Georgette Gown. Fashion - Fight or Flight 9.png|Free People Midnight Memories Top. Fashion - Fight or Flight 14.png|Oscar de la Renta Layered Lace and Tulle Top. Fashion - Fight or Flight 10.png|Givenchy Jersey-Crepe and Ruffled Point d'Esprit Top. Fashion - Fight or Flight 16.png|Alexander McQueen Ruffled Silk-Cady Blouse. Fashion - Fight or Flight 17.png|Anthropologie Pearl Vineyard Belt. Fashion - Fight or Flight 4.png|antique silver filigree belt. Fashion - Fight or Flight 5.png|Deepa Gurnani via Anthropologie Floretta Belt. Fashion - Fight or Flight 12.png|Virgins & Angels Original Bicone Opal Necklace. Fashion - Fight or Flight 6.png|Etsy Special Edition Lotus Pearl Renaissance Necklace. Fashion - Fight or Flight 7.png|Azaara via BHDLN Northern Lights Drop Earrings. Fashion - Fight or Flight 11.png|nOir Jewelry Leza Spiral Hugging CZ Earrings. Fashion - Fight or Flight 1.png|Tat2 Designs Pavia Antique Brass Hoop Earrings. Fashion - Fight or Flight 3.png|vintage Miriam Haskell Pearl Button Earrings. |Virgins, Saints and Angels Evil Queen Spider Earrings. Fashion - Fight or Flight 15.png|Vintage 1980 Onyx Spike Earrings. In A Clearing Fashion - In A Clearing 1.png|Fine metallic lace trim with the starburst pattern Fashion - In A Clearing 2.png|30mm fine metallic pyramid braid trim from M&J Trimming Fashion - In A Clearing 3.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - In A Clearing 4.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - In A Clearing 5.png|Radicules & Reticules Custom Made Velvet Beaded Reticule. Fashion - In A Clearing 6.png|Seychelles Shoes “Got the Answer” Suede Mules Fashion - In A Clearing 7.png|Stephen Dweck Turquoise Flower & Natural Drop Earrings Fashion - In A Clearing 9.png|Erickson Beamon Happily After Swarovski Crystal Earrings. Fashion - In A Clearing 8.png|Custom Made Renaissance Crown The Price Fashion - The Price 2.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - 3 Queens 2 Tigers 10.png|1960s Deep Blue Silk Tulle Alfred Bosand Gown. Fashion - The Price 6.png|Vilshenko Monika Embroidered Silk Maxi Dress. Fashion - Burn 17.png|Emilio Pucci Drawstring Lace & Ruffles Blouse. Fashion - The Price 1.png|Paris by Debra Moreland “Alice Blue Gown” Tiara Fashion - The Price 3.png|Virgins, Saints & Angels “My Carriage Awaits” Necklace. Fashion - The Price 5.png|Vintage 1950s Goldette 5-strand Cameo Necklace. Fashion - The Price 4.png|Bounkit via BHLDN Toubkal Chandelier Earrings. Fashion - The Price 9.png|Stephen Dweck Mother-of-Pearl Earrings. Fashion - The Price 10.png|vintage Miriam Haskell Pearl Drop Floral Earrings. Extreme Measures Fashion - Extreme Measures 23.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - Extreme Measures 22.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - Extreme Measures 20.png|Carolina Herrera Strapless Tulle Ball Gown. Fashion - Extreme Measures 21.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - Extreme Measures 1.png|1950s embroidered satin wedding dress. Fashion - Extreme Measures 2.png|Rochas Ruffled Sleeveless Gown. Fashion - Extreme Measures 16.png|Oscar de la Renta Embellished Champagne Gown - $13,000 Fashion - Extreme Measures 10.png|Eavis & Brown via Les Habitudes Wing Sleeved Corset. Fashion - Extreme Measures 11.png|Saint Laurent Wrap-Effect Silk-Mousseline Gown. Fashion - Extreme Measures 12.png|Alice + Olivia Brett Victorian Lace Blouse. Fashion - Extreme Measures 4.png|Isabel Marant Ruffled Cotton Jacket. Fashion - Extreme Measures 13.png|Edera Jewelry Orange Blossom Diadem. Fashion - Extreme Measures 14.png|Vilshenko Marni Embroidered Silk Crepe De Chine Top. Fashion - Extreme Measures 9.png|Millianna Jewelry Ingrid Hairpiece Fashion - Extreme Measures 19.png|Viktoria Novak All Spectrum Crown. Fashion - Extreme Measures 3.png|Rhondi Rocks Jewelry “Diamond Ice” Pendant Necklace. Fashion - Extreme Measures 5.png|Rhondi Rocks Jewelry Black Jet Chocker. Fashion - Extreme Measures 6.png|Vintage flower filigree necklace. Fashion - Extreme Measures 8.png|via The Cat’s Meow Rhinestone Flower Collar Necklace. Fashion - Extreme Measures 18.png|Stephen Dweck Sodalite Clover & Bronze Y Necklace. Fashion - Extreme Measures 7.png|Alexis Bittar Labradorite & Crystal Leaf Earrings. Fashion - Extreme Measures 15.png|Edera Jewelry Delphinium Drop Earrings. Betrothed Fashion - Betrothed 4.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - Betrothed 1.png|Virgins, Saints & Angels Crown Tiara. Fashion - Betrothed 5.png|Millianna Victoria Delicate 4CC Hairpiece Fashion - Betrothed 2.png|Blair Nadeau Millinery - “Emerald Elizabeth” Headpiece. Fashion - Betrothed 3.png|Rhondi Rocks Jewelry Diamond-Shaped Gold Filigree Pendant. Fashion - Betrothed 8.png|Vintage Goldette Crystal Bib Necklace. Fashion - Betrothed 6.png|Deepa Gurnani via Anthropologie Plaited Stardust Belt. Fashion - Betrothed 7.png|Oscar de la Renta Golden Filigree Crescent-Drop Earrings. Three Queens, Two Tigers Fashion - 3 Queens 2 Tigers 3.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - 3 Queens 2 Tigers 11.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - 3 Queens 2 Tigers 23.png||Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - 3 Queens 2 Tigers 7.png|Custom Designed by Reign Costume Department. Fashion - 3 Queens 2 Tigers 10.png|1960s Deep Blue Silk Tulle Alfred Bosand Gown. Fashion - 3 Queens 2 Tigers 16.png|Rabbitwood & Reason Antiqued Renaissance Tiara. Fashion - 3 Queens 2 Tigers 17.png|Virgins, Saints & Angels Archangel Crown Tiara. Fashion - 3 Queens 2 Tigers 22.png|Virgins, Saints and Angels Fleur-de-Lis Tiara Fashion - 3 Queens 2 Tigers 21.png| LaKrause Custom Jewel Toned Crown. Fashion - 3 Queens 2 Tigers 4.png|Millianna Jewelry Valaria Necklace. Fashion - 3 Queens 2 Tigers 6.png|Rhondi Rocks Jewelry Pearl Two-Tiered Necklace. Fashion - 3 Queens 2 Tigers 13.png|Stephen Dweck 3 Strand Rock Crystal Pendant Necklace. Fashion - 3 Queens 2 Tigers 15.png|Virgins, Saints & Angels Dragon Pendant. Fashion - 3 Queens 2 Tigers 1.png|Grace Chan Labradorite and Pearl Earrings. Fashion - 3 Queens 2 Tigers 2.png|Stephen Dweck Smoky Quartz and Pearl Drop Earrings. Fashion - 3 Queens 2 Tigers 5.png|Azaara Snow Bud Earrings. Fashion - 3 Queens 2 Tigers 8.png|Stephen Dweck Mixed Gem Oval Drop Earrings. Fashion - 3 Queens 2 Tigers 9.png|Cristina Zazo Pear Tree Earrings. Fashion - 3 Queens 2 Tigers 12.png|Virgins, Saints & Angels Evil Queen Spider Earrings. Fashion - 3 Queens 2 Tigers 14.png|Alexis Bittar Diamond Dust Dewdrop Earrings. Fashion - 3 Queens 2 Tigers 18.png|Gillian Steinhardt Dynasty Hoop Earrings. Fashion - 3 Queens 2 Tigers 19.png|Virgins, Saints & Angels Dragon Earrings. Fashion - 3 Queens 2 Tigers 20.png|Erickson Beamon Crystal Teardrop Earrings. Videos Category:Season 3 Category:Reign Category:Fashion Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Fandom Category:Media